


Soulmates

by felineFan, originalpyromaniac



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, I suck at tags, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Movie Night, Pansexual Character, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, and kankri, as is roxy, jane gamzee tavros and dirk are only mentioned, technically even though it's humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineFan/pseuds/felineFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalpyromaniac/pseuds/originalpyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat moves to a new school due to his dad's job promotion. He didn't want to leave his old school, but he never thought he'd meet his soulmate at his new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat: Oh hey, look, it's your soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> So i originally started writing this as a response to our team's(team john♥karkat for HSWC 2014) first warm-up. One of the prompts was telepathic bonds and this is what i came up with. It ended up being much longer than expected. OriginalPyromaniac is Anna, our friendleader and beta read this for me which is why she is listed as a co-author. Please enjoy my OTP feels.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO ANDREW HUSSIE

You make your way to down the school hall, passing by your new peers, to your first class of a new semester at a new school. _This sucks_ , you think to yourself. Your father had been promoted at work, and consequently been transferred to a new location, moving you away from the few friends you had and everything you had known, during the summer before your _senior year_. So here you were, stepping into your first class, and sitting in the farthest table from the front while still close to the door. Other students file in, talking to their friends about their summers and completely ignoring your presence, though you were used to that; happened to you all the time at your old school. However, at least then you had a couple friends.  Annoying as some of them were, you had someone to have class with and talk to.

Just then a couple walked into the class holding hands, and you caught the sight of marks on the back of their necks. The black symbols captivate you; you had never seen the phenomena in person, but being the hopeless romantic you are, had read all about it. _They’re soulmates_ , you realize. You can clearly see the mark on the girl’s neck since she’s wearing a tank top; a black heart surrounded by swirls and curls, weaving together to form a beautiful pattern. You knew that the boy must've had an identical one hidden under his shirt. Based on the size you suppose they have only been together for a year at most. Some of the larger ones you had seen covered the peoples' entire bodies; those couples had been together for nearly their entire lives. The two in your class were lucky, they found each other so young, and probably would spend their lives together as well. Much longer lives as well, people who found their soulmates were significantly more likely to be healthier and live longer than people who had not. You wonder if it's the power of love or maybe even fate. Most people didn't believe in that sort of thing, but in a world where people exist that are literally made for you, soulmates, you can't help but believe. The couples don't speak but they look at each other and react as if they are, and you can tell they're communicating telepathically. Just another perk of having a soulmate; you can talk to them telepathically.

Still, only about 10% of the world's population ever found their soulmates, if statistics were correct. And though you hoped that one day you might find your own, you simultaneously doubted that you would. What kind of person would be made for a grumpy, negative, hopeless guy like you anyway? What kind of person would they have to be?

The bell rang signaling the start of class, jolting you from your thoughts. Why were you thinking about this anyway? It was pointless, better to focus on schoolwork than things that would never happen. The teacher stood at the front of the class and introduced herself as Mrs. Larson, the AP Biology teacher. She then sat at her computer and took attendance. After a long list of names, a couple of which were absent, _who the hell is absent on the first day?_ , she finally reached your name.

"Karkat Vantas?" She called, scanning the room.

You raised your hand, "Here." you said in a monotone voice.

Suddenly the door bursts open, and two guys walk in covered in glittery confetti.

"Sorry for being late, Missesssss-" the boy in sunglasses and a red and white baseball tee pauses and glances down at the schedule card in his hand, "Larson? Had business to take care of."

The boy beside him snickers and suddenly he's all you can focus on. He's tall and lean, wearing a plaid blue shirt with the sleeves rolled and up and a white tee underneath as well as tan khaki shorts. He's also slightly muscular but not bulky, and if his running shoes were any indication, you'd guess he was on a sports team. His short raven hair is a bit messy, and dark tan skin and black glasses frame his ocean blue eyes. He has a strong jawline emphasized by thin beard leading into a moustache and goatee around his mouth. He appears more like a college student than a high school student. He's absolutely gorgeous. As his chuckle fades he scans the classroom, probably looking to see who he knows, and then his sight falls on you, practically gawking at him.

As soon you eyes meet your heart skips a beat and you turn your head to look away. Wait, fuck, why did you do that, it's not like you were the only one staring at them, they were making a scene coming in late to class. It was perfectly understandable that you were staring, and now you probably seem weird for adverting your gaze.

"Would you boys mind telling me why you came to class late on the first day of school covered in confetti?" The teacher inquires calling the classes attention to her.

Without missing a beat the sunglasses kid responds with a stoic look "We gave a double blowjob to twilight vampire and didn't have time to wash off. But, you know, man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

The class breaks out into a fit of giggles and his _(handsome)_ friend hits his arm lightly, "Dave!"  He protests, but he's laughing too.

The teacher is clearly not amused and tells them to take a seat. Unfortunately for you and your somehow pounding-for-no-reason-heart, they take the only empty seats left in the classroom, with you. As they sit, the teacher announces that she was unable to pick up the class syllabi from the science office as she was running late that morning, and excuses herself to go pick them up, trusting the class, as seniors, to not do anything stupid. She looks glares directly at the two boys sitting across from you as she says that last part before leaving the room. The class starts chatting noisily, while you sit not sure of what to do with the two boys across from you. You gaze down at your lap where you twiddle your thumbs.

"Don't listen to Dave," the blue-eyed boy starts, and you realize he's speaking to you and you look at him, "He's just joking about the blowjob thing. I'm not gay." He shakes his head as though that thought is the most ridiculous thing in the world, then looks back to you, "I'm John." he adds and holds out a hand.

You think it's weird that he wants to shake hands since almost no one does that anymore, but you take his hand anyway. You are rewarded with a sudden jolt and take your hand back immediately, eyeing him incredulously.

He laughs, a warm, low, gentle laugh, and holds up his hand revealing the source of the jolt. "Hand buzzer," he explains, "I'm a bit of a master prankster if I do say so myself." He take the buzzer off and places it in his bag, "Which is why we're covered in confetti. I surprised Dave with a party popper this morning and he rewarded me with a tender bro embrace. I guess that's what I get but it was totally worth it. He yelped and flinched when it went off." He chuckles at the memory and his friend, Dave, shrugged.

"Nah bro, you just don't want to admit to giving a blowjob to vampire. He totally enjoyed by the way." He switches his stoic gaze to you when he says the last part, or at least you think he does, it's hard to tell with those sunglasses. _What kind of douchebag wears sunglasses indoors,_ you think.

"I know right?" John beams at you "He thinks they make him look like some sort of hot shot, but I think he looks weird. Though I did get them for him, so I guess it's cool." He shrugs while you and Dave stare at him. He notices, "What?"

"Dude, the hell did that come from?" Dave questions.

"What do you mean?" He gestures to you "He just asked why you wear sunglasses indoors. Are you deaf?" He directs his attention to you again "By the way what's your name?"

You scan him up and down before responding startled by the fact that he seemed to know what you were thinking. "I'm Karkat."

He smiles again "Karkat? Hehe, beep beep meow. How do you spell that?"

You ignore his question, "You know, I didn't say anything."

His face turns confused, "Huh? Sure you did, unless I'm hearing things."

You don't mention the fact that you had thought that and instead just respond. "I- think you were." After all, there's no way he could've heard your thoughts, unless he was some sort of physic and didn't know it. Or...no. There was no way. This was just some sort of fluke coincidence. Him hearing your thoughts didn't mean anything. He couldn't be your- soulmate. No. Though… that would explain why you're so captivated by him. Then again, he didn't seem to be captivated by you so yeah, no. It was just a coincidence.

Then the teacher comes back in the class and the class quiets while she passes out the syllabi and starts explaining what you'll be doing this semester. You're paying attention when you notice John gazing at you. This time you both look away but you catch him staring at you like that two more times before the class is over. Okay so maybe he was captivated by you. But, that still didn't mean anything you were positive.

~~~~~~~

Later that night, you decide to take a hot shower after having dinner. Nobody's home but you; your dad was still at work and your older brother, Kankri, was off at college, even though he still has a room of his own in your new house for when he comes home. As the hot water runs over you and you wash up, your mind wanders back to memories of that morning, to John, whom really hadn't left your mind since then. You consider the possibility that he could be your soulmate for the billionth time that day. But he couldn't be right? You mean he could, in fact it was just as common for people to have a soulmate of the same sex as it was for them to have a soulmate of the opposite sex. But whenever you imagined what your soulmate might be like, it never really occurred to you that they might be a guy, even though you are attracted to guys and girls alike as well as other genders; you're pansexual. You think back to what he looked like and acted like. You weren't exactly sure what to expect your soulmate to be like, but it certainly wasn't him. He was so- attractive, amazingly so. Meanwhile, here you were, slightly chubby and short and grumpy like some sort of troll. You cast that though aside and focus back on thinking of him. His voice was low and smooth, hypnotic almost. And his personality, well, you didn't know him all too much yet, but he was… spirited. He seemed like the kind of guy who was always full of life, and brought smiles to everyone's faces. It made since though, for your soulmate's brightness to cancel out your negativity. But he was a prankster apparently, which was weird. You suppose it wasn't a bad thing, it just wasn't what you had expected.

Ugh, why were you thinking about him so much anyway, like it was a sure fire thing that he was your soulmate? It wasn't and you needed to stop thinking so much about it. You turn the water off, done with your shower, and step out, drying off with a towel then wrapping it around your waist. You go to leave, and as you pass by the steamed up mirror, something catches your eye in your foggy reflection, causing you to take a step back and twist your neck to look at it, though twisting your neck causes you to be unable to see it. You quickly grab a hand mirror and hand towel from the cabinet under the sink and wipe the mirror off. You then turn around and angle the hand mirror to see your reflection behind you, and you see it. There, on the nape of your neck, clear as day, though very small, was a black heart with little swirls coming off it. Your heart leaps into your throat as the hand holding the mirror shakes and your gaze shifts downward. You no longer have any doubt.

John is your soulmate.

~~~~~~~

The next morning you show up to class early, exhausted from having not slept well. You don't mean to be early but you don't know the rest of the school very well, and don't have any friends yet, so you have nowhere else to go. When you arrive John's already there, alone, playing a game on his smartphone. You pause at the open door, take a deep breath, and continue in, sitting down across from him.  He looks up when you do and smiles. You wonder if he's realized it yet.

"Good morning Karkat!" he said, putting away his phone. He seems as chipper as the previous day, and if he's realized you’re his soulmate, he doesn't show it.

"Hey." You respond, and glance at the empty seat beside him, "Dave not here today?"

John realizes what you mean, and answers. "Oh, he's here, just not in this class. He actually never was. They messed up his schedule, and he had a hole for this period, so he came with me to our class. He got it fixed yesterday though."

"Oh." you remarked then recalled he read the teacher's name off a schedule card yesterday, "So whose schedule was he reading yesterday?"

"Mine, we had been comparing each other's schedules before class to see if we had any classes together. Though they ended up giving him a whole new schedule yesterday, so it didn't end up mattering."

"Oh." You don't have anything more to say after that, so instead you just grab out a notebook and start doodling idly. You're not a very good artist, but you don't want to just sit there awkwardly with nothing to say. John doesn't seem to mind but doesn't take his phone back out and keeps his gaze on you, like yesterday. You'd like to think he's just watching you draw, but you're not sure.

"He's so cute." You hear him say, and your eyes shoot up at him.

"W-what?" you stammer, surprised.

He gives you a confused look, "I didn't say anything. I was just watching you draw."

"Oh." Oh fuck. He didn't say that, he thought it. Well duh, he was obviously calling you cute, and if he had said it aloud, he would've said "you're" instead "he's". Wait. Wait. He thinks you're cute. Oh. Ohhhh. You feel your face heat up and your heart begins to pound rapidly in your chest. How can he think you're cute? You're not cute. You're short and have messy hair and look like you still haven't hit puberty yet. He's the cute one. He actually has hit puberty, obviously, and it made him look like God himself sculpted him.

His voice tears you from your thoughts, and your eyes confirm he's actually speaking this time, "Soooo, I've never seen you around before, are you new here?"

"Yeah, My dad got transferred due to a promotion." you shrug.

"Oh, that's cool. Though I bet you miss your friends, that sucks to move away for your senior year." he gives you a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I wouldn't have chose it if I had the fucking choice. But, in the end, I think I'm going to be better off here." After all, not everybody gets to meet their soulmate. And you would take your soulmate over friends any day, assuming being with them is as wonderful as they say it is.

"Oh? How come?" His eyebrows perk in interest.

"I just- have a good feeling about it I guess. Good- neighborhood and all that" You bite your lip nervously; you weren't going to tell him if he hadn't realized it yet.

"Oh? What street do you live on?" His eyes brighten with enthusiasm.

"Um, Copper Lane." You shake your head, not quite familiar with your new address.

"No way! I live on Strawberry Drive, you like 5 minute walk from my house at most!" He exclaims, clearly excited by this new revelation.

"Oh," you're startled a bit; you weren't expecting him to live so close to you.  That meant you could potentially spend a lot more time with him sooner than you might otherwise.

"Yeah, we should totally hang out sometime! I got tons of movies and games at my place that we could watch. I mean, that'd be so awesome, Dave lives on the other side of town, and we never get the chance to hang out much because plans and the cost of gas and whatnot. But we could hang out a lot easily! You could be my movie buddy!" He pauses, "Well, if you want to that is. I mean we just met and you don't really know me yet, so I understand if you don't want to. But, I don't know, you seem cool." He shrugs, and looks away a bit timidly, "I just get a good vibe from you. Geez that sounds so weird, you must think I'm really odd. I'm practically making wedding plans over here." He gives a short laugh.

You nearly choke however, realizing that wedding plans might actually be in the future for the two of you. Well, maybe.  Most people don’t pass up on the opportunity to be with their soulmate, but you have heard of cases where people actually did. Just because you're his soulmate doesn’t mean he wants to be with you.  In fact, it'd be just your luck if he doesn't want to be with you. You aren't exactly the best person in the world. In fact, you're far from it. Plus yesterday he said he wasn't gay... was it possible to not be attracted to your soulmate? Then again, he does think you're cute, and apparently has a good vibe about you. Though it's not really surprising you're appealing to him in some way, being soulmates with him.

You mentally shake your head to clear your thoughts and speak before an awkward silence develops, "No, I don't mind, I don't exactly have any friends here yet, and- watching movies with you sounds nice. I'm a movie-goer myself."

He relaxes with your reassurance, "Really? What kind of movies do you like?"

"If I tell you you'll laugh at me."

"What? No I won't, tell me!"

You sigh, preparing yourself for the reaction you always get, "I like romcoms."

"Wait, like, chick flicks?" Yep, there's the reaction you were expecting.

And yet you can't find it in you to be as irritated with him as you would be were he someone else, "Ok, first off, they're not chick flicks; just because they tend to appeal to women more often than men doesn't mean they're chick flicks. Furthermore why don't you actually watch one of my movies before labeling them, douchemuffin?" The last word just sort of slips out on reflex, just part of your normal vocabulary. It didn't have that much venom in it though, and you hope he doesn't take offense.

John appears to be unfazed "Okay, how about this Friday after school? You could spend the night, and we could watch movies all night." He proposed, and after a moment, "Well, if you want to."

You’re surprised by his sudden suggestion, and, for a lack of a better response, simply reply with "Sure."

The bell rings, startling you and causing you to jump a bit. John laughs, "Heh.  Oh, one more thing. Don't worry about not knowing anyone yet and having no friends yet. Stick with me and Dave and you'll have friends in no time. In fact meet at the cafeteria door at the beginning of lunch and I can show you where me and my friends hang out. You'll really like them, they're all really cool."

You nod, and class starts.

~~~~~~~~

Thursday night you sit in your desk chair, knees to your chest and spinning nervously. You're on the phone with Sollux, one of your friends from your old school explaining your dilemma. You had been hanging out with John and his friends at lunch since Tuesday, who were all (except the Strider twins; they got on your nerves) as nice as John said they were. You also started walking home with John after school, since your houses were so close to each other and to the school. He still had yet to figure out that you're soulmates, even though he’s heard you telepathically at least twice more. Luckily both times had been when the two of you were alone and he hadn't been looking at you so he didn't realize you didn't actually say it out loud. You learned more about him, like how he's on the track team, and he hates sweets, and favorite movie was Con Air. You told him you hadn't watched it yet, and he got so excited, saying how you two will have to watch it tomorrow. Oh God, tomorrow, cue panic.

"Sollux, you don't understand, what if something happens tomorrow? First off it will be my first time going to place, what if his Dad doesn't like me? I mean sure I already met his sister, who seemed nice enough, and he said his dad was pretty chill, but what if I fuck up somehow and he ends up hating me? Plus who knows what will happen when we're alone? What if he ends up finding out we're soulmates somehow and ends up rejecting me? I won't be able to handle that."

You hear a sigh on the other end of the call before your friend responds, "KK, stop worrying over things that haven't even happened yet. By what you've told me I'd say things are going pretty well for the two of you so far. Calm your tits KK." he lisps, and you can practically hear his shit-eating smirk.

"I don't have tits you stupid fuck." you snarl.

"See, there's the KK I know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway help me pick out what movies I'm going to bring over, I can't decide and I don't want to bring anything he'll find stupid. What do you think about 'Remember Me'?"

"And, there's my cue to hang up. Good luck KK."

"Wait, Sollux-" But before you can protest you here a beep signaling the end of the call. You glare at your phone, "Asshole."

~~~~~~~

The next day is sunny and hot, there's humidity in the air and a certain wind that tells you a storm's approaching, even though there's only a few puffy white clouds in the sky. Normally this would make you uneasy, as you're not exactly a big fan of thunderstorms, in fact you have an irrational fear, but you're currently walking side-by-side with John to his house, and his presence comforts you. You brought your movies and a change of clothes, so you wouldn't have to stop at home before going to his place. For now the both of you are silent, but it's a comfortable silence, both of you content to just enjoy the afternoon and each other's company. The walk to his place is short, and when you arrive he unlocks the door and invites you inside.

"My dad won't be home from until about 5 and Jane's hanging out with Roxy today.  So we have the place to ourselves for a bit. I asked my dad if we'd be able to have pizza for dinner and he said he'd pick a couple up on his way home, but I gotta text him letting him know what we want. I'm thinking sardines,” he says as he drops his book bag on the floor next to the living room couch.

You discard your own next to his and give him a disgusted look, "Sardines? On pizza? Are you nuts?"

He laughs, "No, but I am kidding. I like meat lovers best. Is that ok with you?"

You shrug, "That's fine, but can we also get cheese lovers?"

He nods and takes out his cellphone and begins texting "Can do." A moment later he sends it and slips his cell back into his pocket. "So we're gonna watch movies in my room. My dad got me a small flat screen and blu-ray player of my own for Christmas last year so I could watch movies to my heart's content in the privacy of my room. Come on, my room's upstairs." He gestures to the stairs and you begin walking up them with him following behind you. When you get to the top you turn right down the hall. "It's the last one on the right."

"This one?" You ask when you reach it. You notice the door is slightly ajar but think nothing of it until you push it open and hear a loud clang, feel something hit your head and are suddenly drenched. The next thing you hear is John's laughter behind you and you turn only your head and glare at him. "You. Fucking. Asshole."

John clutches at his stomach "I can't believe, hahaha, you actually, - _snort-_ , fell for that." He's practically falling over in his fit of laughter. You want to stay mad at him, especially since you probably look like a drowned rat thanks to his need to fill his prankster gambit, but his laughter gets to you. It's ridiculous and contagious, and you can't help but start to laugh with him, though you try to hold it in.

"Yeah, well, it's not every day you know someone who thinks it's so hilarious to prank his friends. I wasn't exactly expecting it, fucktard." you cross your arms, and attempt to look sour with him, but a slight smile is breaking through.

Calming down, John wipes a tear from his eye, and ruffles your wet hair, "Oh don't be so upset Karkitty, it was just a prank." you flinch a little at the contact and blush slightly from his use of the nickname he started calling you earlier in the week. "Here I'll lend you a set of clothes to change into." He slips by you into his room and starts rummaging through a dresser.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I have a change of clothes in my bag downstairs." You like the idea of wearing his clothes but you don't want him to bother if he doesn't have to.

"Yeah but those are for tomorrow right? Here," He tosses you some clothes; a tee-shirt, sweatpants, and… a pair of boxers. Oh. You mean, sure you're soaked through to your underwear, but-

You turn away before he can see how furiously you're blushing, "Um, alright, where's the bathroom?"

"Turn left, and it's the first one on your left." he replies, and simply nod, still not looking at him and leave.

Once in the bathroom you turn on the light and lock the door. You set the clothes he gave you on the counter and strip out of your wet ones. You take your cell out of your pants, panicked for a moment, realizing it might have been ruined, but are relieved to find it's mostly dry and turns on without a problem. You set it aside for now and find a clean towel in the bathroom closet, drying off with it. You pick up the tee he gave you and cautiously bring it up to your face, taking a whiff of it. It smells like him and laundry detergent. You think of how creepy you must look smelling his shirt and quickly put it on. You pause before picking up the next item- the boxers. _Oh God, he's probably worn these before_ , you think but quickly chase the thought from your head and put them on, thinking it best not to dwell on the fact that your privates are now touching fabric that his once did. Lastly, you slip on the sweat pants, which are much to baggy, in fact the shirt is too, but just pull the strings tight and tie a knot to keep them up. You also roll up the pant legs since they're too long, pick your wet clothes off the floor and leave the bathroom, turning the light off on your way out.

When you come back into his room, John is kneeling in front of a TV stand, presumably setting it up for your movie marathon. He notices you come in and grins, "Oh man, my clothes are so big on you."

"Well thanks captain obvious, I would've had no idea if you didn't tell me." You roll your eyes, laying the sarcasm on thick. You hold your wet clothes up, "Now maybe you could enlighten me as to where I should put these."

"Oh just throw them in my laundry basket, I'll wash them and return them to you later." You do as he says, a bit embarrassed that he'll be handling your underwear, but fuck it, you're already wearing his. You then turn back to him and notice he brought both your bags upstairs while you were changing.

He gestures to yours, "You said your clothes were in there so I figured your movies would be in there as well, but I didn't want to look through your bag without your permission." He explains and smiles, "Why don't you get the movie you want to watch first out and we can get this party started."

You do, and soon enough the movie is in and you sit on the edge of his bed, waiting for him to get it started. He grabs a remote and climbs onto his scooting back to sit back against the wall, and pats the spot beside him, meaning for you to sit beside him. You do but no sooner than you do, you hear the patter of rain against his bedroom window. He hears it to and looks past you to look out the window.

"Holy crap, it was just so sunny, I didn't even know it was going to rain today and now the sky's covered in storm clouds. Hmf, bet we're gonna get a light show tonight." he muses.

You nod nervously letting out a small noise of acknowledgement. You hope for your own sake that the rain passes without thunder or lightening. That would be bad, really bad. You'd probably be reduced to a small sniveling huddle if that happened, and you'd rather John not know you were such a wimp so soon.

John sits back again and presses play when the DVD reaches the title menu. The movie was "The Tourist." with Johnny Depp and Angelina Jolie, and you figured he might like it since it had a lot of action in it as well as romance.

As the movie plays it continues to rain, but thus far there had been no lightening. Soon you can hear the front door open and close. "Oh, it sounds like dad's home." John chimes, and pause the movie. He gets up and you follow him. The two of you head downstairs, where his dad is hanging up his coat and hat by the front door. The pizzas as well as a bag of 2 two-liter sodas are set on the back of the couch. "Hey dad, welcome home."

Mr. Egbert nods towards John, "Good evening John," he turns to you "And you must be the Karkat I've heard so much about. It's nice to meet you." He holds out his hand for you to shake.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Egbert." you stammer, nervous and slightly pleased to hear John's been talking about you. You take his hand, and are no sooner rewarded with a jolt of electricity. Again. You now see where John gets his prankster skills.

"Daaaad," John rolls his eyes, a light blush dusting his face, "You're embarrassing me."

His dad smiles warmly, "Well, that's my job, I'm your father. Now you boys can take your pizzas and soda upstairs, I'll bring up some plates and cups in a moment."

John nods and grabs the boxes of pizza, "Karkat, can you grab the sodas?" he asks.

"Yeah." You grab the bag and go to head back upstairs with John, when you feel a hand on your shoulder, stopping you. You back behind to find Mr. Egbert leaning down to whisper to you.

"That's an interesting mark there on the back of your neck, I think John has one just like it." You blush and your free hand immediately goes to cover your neck. Mr. Egbert just grins and winks at you before heading to the kitchen. You guess that means that he's not going to tell John, which gives you a sense of relief, at least.

From the top of the stairs you hear John call out to you, "You coming Karkat?"

"Uh, yeah." you say and quickly follow him upstairs. Surprisingly he doesn't ask what his dad said to you. Once back in his room, John sets the pizzas down on his night stand so that they're in short reach if either of you want more while you watch movies. Soon Mr. Egbert enters the room with plates and cups and sets them down next to the pizza.

"You boys need anything else? Some snacks? A condom?" He suggests with a mischievous look in his eye.

John's face immediately flushes, his eyes going wide, "Dad! Oh my God, get out!" His father complies, closing the door behind him, giving the two of you one last wink before leaving. John buries his face in his hands, "I am so sorry Karkat, my dad is such an embarrassing dork." he mumbles, and then you hear his thoughts again, _It's like he's got some sort of sixth fatherly sense to know when I like someone._

Now your face flushes as your heart begins pounding rapidly in your chest. You let out a nervous laugh, looking away from John, "Well, you kinda are too."

John takes his hands away from his face, "Heh, yeah, I guess." He scratches his cheek, then grabs a plate and takes a couple slices of pizza from the first box. He passes it to you. "Here."

"Thanks." you take it and he gets a couple slices of his own. The two of you resume watching the movie, finish it, and then put in one of John's, eating pizza all the while. Everything's going relatively smoothly until-

_-CRACK-_

The room illuminates with light coming from the window and you go rigid, eyes wide. "Woah. That was loud." John comments and then - _CLAP_ \- more light from the window, and the power goes out. "Awww, and we were just getting to the good part!" He whines and you're sure he can't see you shaking with terror in the dark. "Well, I guess I'll go get some candles." You feel him shift on the bed and grab his arm in terror.

_Don't go._


	2. John: Get you a soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally realizes, well actually Dave points it out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look the chapters get shorter as we go

The hand clinging to your arm surprises you and you look down at it then back up at Karkat. You can't see him very well in the dark but you feel his hand shaking. "Don't go." You hear him say and his voice is practically trembling.

"Karkat?" There's another clap of thunder. During the flash of lightning that follows it you can see his face. His eyes are wide with fear and there are tears beginning to stream down his face. Your heart breaks for him, _he's afraid of thunderstorms_ , you realize. Before the storm has another chance to bellow your arms are wrapped around him tightly, "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here."

Another crack and his arms are wrapped around you as well; fingers balling up your shirt in his hands, "John" he whimpers and you hold him tighter. You sit back down and pull him into your lap, trying to get him as close as possible. He's trembling so much, and you can feel his shoulders rack with silent sobs. There's a deafening boom of thunder and he flinches, clinging tighter to you.

You hold him to your chest, "Shhh, you hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that." He appears to comply, resting his ear against your rib cage. You keep him steady like that, still rocking and whispering soft reassurances to him and though the thunder keeps rolling and the lightning streaks the sky, he seems to relax slowly in your arms. Eventually the storm passes, with only a light rain remaining. You glance down at Karkat and notice he's fallen asleep. The power still hasn't come back on, but you're not gonna risk waking him up to get candles, instead you just lay back slowly, keeping Karkat against you and careful not to move him that much. You rest your head against the pillow and absent-mindedly stroke Karkat's back. You let sleep overcome you just like that.

~~~~~~~~

You wake up slowly the next morning, there's sun streaming through the window and you hear birds chirping outside. You're not unbearably warm, and you hear the A/C running, the power must've come back on sometime during the night. You glance down and immediately a warm smile comes to your face. Karkat is still fast asleep and snuggling into your side. His breathing if soft and quiet; he looks so peaceful. You start tracing patterns into his back where your hand rested. Evidently this is enough to wake him up because in the next moment his eyes flutter open. Oops, oh well. "Good morning Karkitty" you smile and greet him.

He stills seems to be half-asleep however as he takes in his surrounding, a confused expression on his face. Eventually it seems to occur to him the position he is in and he sits up slowly and sleepily, rubbing at one of his eyes. “Fuck, shit, I’m sorry.”

“Pft, what for?” you ask, sitting up as well.

“Last night- I freaked out. I mean I should’ve told you beforehand, when I knew a thunderstorm was approaching instead of- becoming an absolute shiteating wimp on you when it happened.” He looks away ashamed.

“Don’t worry about it dude, it’s fine. It’s not like you can help being afraid of something.” You smile reassuringly.

“I shouldn’t be afraid though, I have absolutely no reason. Yet as soon as hear thunder or see lightning- I practically piss my pants like a child.”

“So you have an irrational fear, everyone tends to have one or two. I have an irrational fear of clowns.” You shrug.

He smiles and looks up at you “You do?”

“Yeah. I don’t know man, just- something about them really creeps me out.”

“I don’t think you’d like one of my old friends then. He’s a juggalo.”

You give him a bewildered expression, “Really? You were friends with a juggalo.”

He shrugs “Yeah, he’s a total dipshit stoner though, can hardly take care of himself. I'd been taking care of him since middle school. Luckily he got a boyfriend a couple months before I moved. They seem to be doing pretty well all things considering."

"That's... interesting."

He smiles softly to himself, "Yeah."

You stretch your arms and backs, scratching the back of your head, "So, you wanna go get breakfast?" you take a look at your clock and rephrase, "well, brunch at this point."

"Definitely, I'm fucking starved."

~~~~~~

"Dude, shut up, you sound like pre-pubescent girl who thinks she's just found her middle school prince charming." Dave cracks open an orange soda and sits on his bed.

"I do not! It's just- he's really cute you know? He gets flustered over the smallest of things, like when I ruffle his hair or- oh! The other day we were sitting together alone at lunch, and he had a bit of pizza sauce on his cheek and-" you continue your conversation enthusiastically before Dave cuts you off.

"You wiped it off with your finger and licked and he lit up like a Christmas tree. You already told me. I don't get why fate would choose him for you though. He's acts like he has something permanently stuck up his ass and blames everyone else for it."

You snort "Pffft, maybe around you. And what you suddenly believe in fate? Is that an ironic thing for you or are you serious?" You sit on the floor facing him drinking your own can of orange drank.

"Well it's hard not to with those marks on your necks." He tips back his can of soda, chugging it.

"What marks?" you asked confusedly.

He puts his can down slowly and you can see one brow rise over the rim of his shades, "You-you're not serious are you? You seriously haven't noticed? You've known him for nearly two weeks now and you haven't noticed anything unusual. Dude, I know you're secretly gay, but don't you think that your attraction to him is a little too strong already for it to be just a normal attraction? Furthermore how have you not noticed the mark, do you never look in a mirror at all?"

You shake your head and furrow your eyebrows, "Bro, what are you talking about?"

Dave shakes his head and sighs. He stands, setting his drink down, and pulls out his iPhone, "Turn around for a sec." You do, and you feel him pull down the back of your collar, a moment later hearing a shutter noise. "Here, Mr. Blind-as-a-bat, take a look for yourself." He passes you his phone, and what you see shocks you. On the back of your neck there is a small swirly heart with smaller swirls coming out of it. It was a soulmate mark. You knew soulmates existed, heck there was a couple in your AP Bio class with Karkat that were soulmates, but the possibility that you would ever find yours never occurred to you.

You stare up at Dave shocked, "And Karkat- has one identical to mine?"

"Yep. Exactly the same. Well it's a bit hard to tell with the high collar shirts he wears most of the time, but sometimes you can see it poking out. If you don't believe me just ask him to show you." He shrugs.

Your hand goes to your mouth.  Your heart's in your throat and you feel like you might pass out. You have a soulmate. And it's Karkat.

You've never been happier.

~~~~~~

The next morning Karkat was late to class, so you didn't have the chance to say anything to him. He didn't act like anything was up and you wondered if he himself knew. You didn't get much sleep last night, thinking about how to approach him about it, or what to say. But then you remembered something. You don't have to _say_ anything. If he was truly you're soulmate you'll be able to communicate telepathically with him. Though you weren't entirely sure how. You looked it up last night, and apparently you were supposed to just direct your thoughts in his general direction, but you didn't exactly know what that meant. According to the article you read, involuntary telepathic communication was common amongst newly found soulmates and you began wondering if there was any time you heard his voice in your head but didn't realize it. Or if there was any time he heard yours. You recalled some of the thoughts you'd had during the last week and a half, and flushed. There were some you _really_ hope he hadn't heard. You remember the first day of school and his comment about Dave's sunglasses and wonder if that was one of the times. You weren't sure.

You hear the rustling of backpacks, signaling kids packing up so they'd be able to get out of the class as soon as possible, and brings it to your attention to put your plan in action. Since he hadn't been here before class, you decided to communicate with him towards the end of class, and if he responded, well, you hadn't got that far in your planning. The teacher announces that this is where you'll stop with notes for today and you watch as Karkat begins packing up his stuff. It was time. You took a deep breath, your heart beating furiously.

 _Karkat?_   You attempt to think in his direction but you're not sure if it worked. He paused packing up his stuff so you decided to try again. _Can you hear me?_

Now he's looking up at you with wide eyes, his face slowly becoming red. He adverts his gaze. Then, a moment later, you hear his voice but his mouth doesn't move.

_**Yes.** _


	3. Karkat: The Finlal Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF ABOUNDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i meant to type the chapter title that way because this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRUXu7dK5Ic

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. He finally realized it. Your heart's pounding in your ears and you can only imagine what your face looks like. You feel light-headed; you're not sure what to do. What if he rejects you? What if he stands by his claim of not being gay, and you become one of the few people on earth that's met their soulmate but ends up getting thrown aside.

**_*DING, DING, DING*_ **

The bell rings and you feel like sprinting out of the classroom before he can catch you. But before you even have a chance he's grabbing your hand, gently and leading you out of the classroom, down the hall, outside, and behind the bleachers. He's turns and faces you. You advert your gaze, afraid of what he might say. He doesn't say anything, he just stares at you like he's speechless, so you start the conversation you hope won't end in your heart breaking into a billion tiny pieces.

"So your turtle brain finally figured it out, huh?"  Hmmm, maybe it wasn't the best idea to insult him right now.

John lets out a nervous laugh, "Heh, no, actually Dave had to point it out to me." He shrugs.

"Oh." You respond, still not looking at him.

"How long have you known?" He asks.

"Since the first day." You feel ashamed, like you should've told him.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There's a pause between you and you hear the bell ring signaling the start of the next class. You're not sure he's going to say more, and almost tempted to give up and move on, when you feel his hand under your chin, lifting it up towards him, for you to look at him. Your eyes meet bright cerulean ones and a warm shy smile.

"I'm- actually really happy Karkat. I really like you and to find out you're my soulmate- it makes me really happy."

Your heart practically stops, and you can hardly breathe, "Really?"

He lets out a small chuckle, "Of course."

You bite your lip and look away, you're pretty sure your face has developed new shades of red. "I- really like you too."

He grins and you feel your heart sprout wings and leave your chest forever, never to be seen or heard from again. "So, what do we do now?

 _Well, you could kiss me;_ you think and then realize belatedly that he may very well have heard that. If the grin spreading across his face is any indication, he did.

"W-wait! You weren’t supposed to hear-" you're cut off by his lips on yours, gentle and warm, and you can feel him smiling into it. After a moment you return it with the same exuberance, your reaching up to wrap around his neck as he leans down. He begins to pull away a few seconds later and you follow his lips for just a moment by getting onto your tippy-toes. Then pull away too. "-that." you finish and he chuckles.

He bites his lip in thinking for a moment then speaks, "You wanna skip school and go see a movie with me?"

You smile, "You realize we could get in trouble for that?"

"So? Who cares? It's senior year." He shrugs.

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's it. The only way I might continue this is if people want me to do a hella awkward first time scene. But I'm warning you, my NSFW sucks if you ask me. Soooooo yeah. Lemme know whatcha you thought :3


End file.
